Run of the Kessel
*'Level/Quest/Items required:' N/A *'Release Date:' November 9th, 2007 *'Objective:' The Kessel is the ninja's new ship of the line! Thyton has asked you to be the magic vessel's test pilot. Do you have the skills and reaction time to make it through the pirate's blockade? *'Objective completed:' You have succeeded in running the ninja's new ship, the Kessel, through the pirate's blockade faster than any other craft has! You may have destroyed the ship but you have earned Thyton's trust and respect with your courage and skill! *'Scaled Yes/No:' Yes Monsters *(X) Bonny Lass *(X) Buccaneer *(X) L. D. Monkee *(X) Pirate Monkey *(X) Unlucky Pirate NPCs *Thyton Rewards Swords *Kessel Sword Daggers *Kessel Dagger Staves *Kessel Staff Dialogue Thyton: I've got your first misson . For many years the Pirates have ruled the seas around Sho Nuff Island. Thyton: Their control over the seas make it very difficult for us to get supplies to our village, and send our ninjas to far off missions. Thyton: But we have secretly been working on a new boat design, enchanted with our own wind ninja magic. Thyton: Follow me, I'll explain more when we get to the harbor. *'Quest!' *'Back' Thyton: Nestled in this cove is the vessel called the Kessel. The vessel was made by Gessel Von Tressel, the best-selling vessel maker. Thyton: She named the vessel for her husband Kessel Von Tressel, who used to Sumo wrestle. Thyton: THIS is the prototype for our secret weapon. The ship has been enchanted with our wind ninja magic to move faster than any other ship ever built. Thyton: It only requires a crew of one. I'd like you to test the ship, . If you can get through the pirate blockade under the expected time... Thyton: ... then the ship is a success. This will be a dangerous mission. The pirates may try and board the ship to destroy it... Thyton: ... and it moves at VERY high speeds. One wrong turn and you're shark bait. Oh.... and try not to scratch the paint. After you've completed the assigned mission: Thyton: Very well done ! You have proven that the Kessel is faster than any other ship off the coast of Sho Nuff. Thyton: You have also proven your worth and loyalty to the Shadow of the Wind Clan. You are now one of us. Thyton: Unfortunately the ship couldn't handle the stress of the test. The ship has basically fallen apart beneath your feet. Thyton: We will have to rebuild the entire vessel. But when we do, I know the brave ninja that I will ask to be our test pilot... Thyton: ": The Ninja Without Fear!" *'Complete Quest' Notes *It is the first DragonFable in-game Mini-Game. *If you crash into another ship you will fight a random pirate monster. After the battle, the Kessel loses 5 precious seconds. *The objective is to finish the race before you run out of time. *Push the Kessel to the front of the screen to make it go faster and vice versa. *The quest's name is a reference to the Kessel Run, a smuggling route in the Star Wars universe which Han Solo claims to have made in "less then twelve parsecs". Category:Quests Category:Book 1 Quests Category:Wind Orb Saga